


送你一瓶蜜露，我的爱人

by Liliansa



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliansa/pseuds/Liliansa
Summary: 直到Zag想要离开冥府，他才发现Than绝不只是好友。直到他试图离去，Than才发现Zag如此重要。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 9





	送你一瓶蜜露，我的爱人

**Author's Note:**

> ZagThan原作向。没啥剧情的肉（其实也没啥肉

死亡是不可避免的。  
尤其是当你害怕遇见他的时候。

而很少有人/神知道的是，作为死亡本身，Thanatos也有害怕遇见的那个存在。  
繁忙的工作多少拯救了他犹豫不决的心，不得不空闲下来时，Thanatos跟孪生弟弟睡神Hypnos再三确认，一直致力于把冥府搅得天翻地覆的头号麻烦Zagreus王子本人，确确实实在乖乖睡觉。

“睡得就像死了一样！” Hypnos打了个呵欠，“老哥，你得相信我！”  
Thanatos微微颔首，他永远睡不醒的弟弟却来了精神：“王子殿下又被伟大的英雄Theseus和他的公牛揍了回来，第三次了！啧啧啧，你真该看看他从血池里爬出来的狼狈样子。真希望下一次他能记得帮我要个英雄的签名。”

啊，那就是今天早些时候的那次……还是失败了吗？  
Thanatos皱着眉头回忆。

他从收割亡灵的繁忙劳作里挤出时间来，从塔尔塔罗斯一路寻到至乐福地，才追上浑身血污的Zagreus。不得不说，Alecto称呼王子“流红血的”确实简单明了。  
不算太愉快的会面，并肩作战的时候也没什么默契，Zagreus好像是故意把敌人从他的死亡陷阱里引走，再花费更多的时间和精力去消灭它们——只为了在战斗结束时，拥有一个压下Thanatos的杀敌数字。  
噢，我愚蠢、倔强、可爱的王子殿下。

Thanatos临走时不得不送给他一颗半人马的心脏恢复健康——生理和心理的。看得出来王子很得意，像小时候第一次发现可以用发烫的脚掌给茶杯保温一样1⃣️。愚不可及，天真无邪。

“……这大概是好事。谁知道第四层是谁守着呢？” Hyponos还在喋喋不休，“听说Cerberus在那里看门。嘿！是我可下不去手！只能跟狗狗抱头痛哭……”

地狱三头犬确实守在出口那里。Thanatos叹了口气。除了摆渡者Charon，冥府里大概没有别的神比他更熟悉离开的路了。  
不过王子殿下首先要操心的还是以二打一、不讲武德的公牛主仆。Thanatos裹紧披风，撇下话痨的睡神弟弟，往大殿右边走去。那里通向休息室，也通向王子乱糟糟的寝殿。

睡神值得信赖。  
Hyponos说得没错，Zagreus睡得就像死了一样——不，比起死神收割过的大部分灵魂，他更加安详、平静、无忧无虑。

但愿你清醒时也没有烦恼侵袭。  
Thanatos近乎爱怜地抚摸着Zagreus的黑发，摘下桂冠后，它们如此柔软和顺服，和王子本人让人头疼的叛逆性格截然相反。死神沉默地站了一会，如同他在无数凡人的床前一样，只是这一次，痛苦的是他自己。  
许久之后，Thanatos把藏在披风下的蜜露取出来，搁在Zagreus的枕边——别的地方可不指望王子殿下能发现。

我不能再帮你更多了。蜜露大概能拿去讨好那些奥林匹斯山上的亲戚，多得到几个祝福。你们都想在阳光灿烂的地方欢聚、宴饮，可「光」是多么刺眼可怕的东西啊！  
Thanatos无声地叹了一口气，他再也无法理解这唯一的童年好友、曾经的兄弟、尚未得到就即将失去的爱。

我不能再帮你更多了。  
Thanatos同自己确认这一点，随后俯下身亲吻王子的眉间——像在遥远的幼年时代，他们一起被Nyx妈妈养育的时候那样，送上晚安吻。

“嘿！Than，你什么时候回来的？” Zagreus红色和绿色的眼睛同时睁开，活力满满、睡意全无。  
“呃……” 死神板着脸站直，好在他肤色偏黑，不至于盖不住尴尬的红晕，“刚刚……还有工作，我先走了。”  
“等等！这是什么？” Zagreus抓着那瓶蜜露坐起来，“你给我的？”  
“嗯……外面收来的。” Thanatos站定脚步，打量着Zag的神色，斟酌道，“听说众神会喜欢，也许你需要他们的帮助？”  
“嘿！这是什么意思？” 王子从床上跳起来，撅着嘴角，“我给亲戚们送礼物只是表达感激，并不是贪图祝福。”  
“……嗤。” 死神毫不掩饰的嘲讽激怒了王子，他上前一步攥紧了死神的手臂，这同死亡和他那双金色的眼睛一样冰冷，“你也觉得我无法逃脱，是不是？父亲轻视我，你也如此？！”

“住嘴！Zagreus。” Thanatos居高临下地逼视着只比他矮一点点的王子，从红色和绿色不同的瞳仁里能看到两个冰冷无情的自己：“你失败十七次了，不是吗？总是任性地给所有人添麻烦，真不知道我为什么还在容忍你。”  
“噢，Than……” 王子有些委屈地后退，那神情让Thanatos想起无人陪伴时独自whining的三头犬。

也许我应该揉揉他的头。  
Thanatos伸到一半的手被拍开，王子愤怒地跟他吼：“你根本不相信我的实力！也不关心我想要什么！”  
“哦，是吗？” Thanatos不怒反笑，“那么你是否考虑过信任我？嘿，没有，一言不发地离家出走。你想摆脱的大概也有我吧？”  
Zagreus震惊地愣了一小会，小声道：“Than……”  
死神疲惫了挥了挥手，打断了无论Zag想要说出口的任何话，“听着，Zag。你尽可以消耗我的善意。冒着被你父亲觉察的危险来帮助你，我也不知道自己会坚持到哪一天。祝你早日成功，总之。” 他顿了一下，“大家都彻底解脱。”

“不！” Zagreus发出了一声真正的悲鸣，他用双手环住死神高大冰冷的双肩，学Cerberus那样，把头窝在神的肩窝里，“对不起，Than。我不是那么想的……不是真的。谢谢你今天的帮助，虽然说真的那一关我自己也能过。还有这个……呃，蜜露，你不喜欢吗？请不要……放在心上。我只是，太沮丧了。Theseus和他的公牛，哎。”  
死神轻轻地嗤笑了一声。但他们都知道这和先前那个不一样，短暂的、尴尬的沉默蔓延开来。王子微微松开一点手抬起头，现在他的鼻息就打在死神的脸颊上。  
Thanatos听过凡人歌唱春风的温暖和美好，虽然他从不明白，「像爱人的吻」，也许差不多就是这样吧。

“……我没有不想告诉你。” Zagreus真诚地盯着近在咫尺的金色眼睛，“是怕你为难。父亲一定会派你来阻止我的。这是我和他之间的事，不应该把你卷进来。”

“哈？是吗？” Thanatos感到莫名的愤怒，他把王子推开，焦躁地原地来回走动，“不应该把我卷进来？但是Nyx没问题，Achilles也没问题。你宁愿求助于一个凡人和他充满私人偏见的卷轴，对吗？”  
“Achi……” Zagreus的话再次被打断。Thanatos携带着死亡真正的威严大跨步冲过来，把王子逼到乱糟糟的墙角：“Achilles如何？比我更值得信赖？冥府里所有神和人都知道你要逃走，单单是我……我和他们有哪里不同？！”  
Zagreus被吓出了一点眼泪，Thanatos时不时嘲讽他，却从未真正如此发怒，这比他父亲还令人恐惧。他一瞬间理解了凡人在死亡面前退无可退的绝望，因此在后背撞到书架时，哭着高喊道：“因为我爱你！”

死亡静止了。Thanatos面无表情地维持着逼迫的姿势，冰冷锋利的镰刀高悬在王子头顶，它收割不了这位重生之神的性命，只能收割一些别的。  
“……因为我爱你。” Zagreus小声地重复了一遍，红晕浮上了他白皙的面庞。他尽量不闪躲眼神地直视Thanatos，鼓足勇气，小心翼翼地重新环住死神的脖颈，“这很奇怪……直到我想离开，才发现唯一不敢面对的是谁……Than，我搞不懂，想到你的时候我的心就像水仙花平原的岩浆一样沸腾……Than，我会失去你吗？”

Thanatos板着脸把距离拉开一点点，王子殿下涨红的脸颊上犹有泪痕。他微不可察地叹了口气，凑过去吻掉泪水，在Zagreus错愕的眼神里一字一句道：“我不会离开的。你忘了吗？死亡是不可避免的。”  
王子破涕为笑，凡人惧怕的箴言是他甜蜜的勇气。Zagreus站直起来，现在才觉察到一丝被压制的羞涩，所以他决心要扳回一局，犹豫又坚决地吻住了死神冰冷的唇。Thanatos早有预料地松开牙关，唇角浮起的浅浅微笑很快又被打断。  
冥府王子的初吻霸道凶狠却毫无章法。这可真是个折磨。Thanatos无奈地容忍这一切，但王子似乎不打算停止。

“嘿……” Thanatos在第三次拉开Zagreus未遂之后多用了一些力气。王子迷茫地看着他：“你不喜欢吗，Than？”  
死神嫌弃地撩起Zagreus自己的衣襟帮他擦掉口水，“还行吧。但愿你打怪的技能可别这么烂……”  
Zagreus气鼓鼓地反驳：“你自己见识过的！今天还输给了我！你……”  
Thanatos捂住了他的嘴，凑得非常近地在耳边问：“我们来试点别的？” 他屈起的大腿顶住了王子从刚刚开始就一直勃起的阴茎。热气「腾」地罩住了Zagreus的头脸。

我一定像一只岩浆里捞出来的盔甲虾。Zagreus莫名其妙地想。然而双手却已经开始不甘示弱地剥起了Thanatos的衣服——那也太简单了，他们都不过是围了一层布而已。  
死神任由他施为，冰冷的手从他的乳头划过，一路向下，握紧了王子灼热的阳具——也许很快就要取代他发烫的双脚，成为体温最高的部位了。  
Zagreus短暂地战栗了一秒，像收到Uncle Zeus的雷电祝福时一样发尖直立，他不由自主地哼哼两声，挂在Thanatos的肩头，不是很用心地去抚摸死神的身体。Thanatos冷笑一声，加大了力气去抚摸柱身，同时无情地揉捏着龟头。  
“啊……Than。” Zagreus腿软地往下缩了一截。Thanatos挤进他双腿间组阻止了下滑的趋势，把王子固定在书架上「受刑」。  
Zagreus第三次搂紧了他，急促的呼吸全部喷在死神肩头。他紧紧贴住的地方，连冰凉的死亡也带上了温度。  
“Than……噢，Than！” Zagreus不断地呼喊着童年好友的名字，这令死神格外满意，轻轻笑着在Zag脖子上亲吻吮吸。

据Zagreus所知，死神残酷但公正，从不无谓地折磨任何灵魂。现今看来，他只是把折磨都收藏起来，留给精心挑选的爱人。  
也许过了很久，也许就一小会，Zagreus哭着射了出来，Thanatos的身上和手上都被搞得乱七八糟。他举起手掌，皱眉注视着那些黏腻的精液。  
Zagreus靠在书架上喘气，“Than……哈……那可真是……” 王子的喘息和话一起僵住，他看到死神伸出舌尖，从掌根一直舔到指尖，白色的液体从死亡粉色的唇边滴落，Thanatos不无嫌弃地转过头来对Zagreus说：“啧……是咸的。”

他用别的方式收走了我的灵魂。Zagreus梦游一样地想。  
他满脸空白地走向死神，沉默且不容置疑地将死神推倒在乱糟糟的床上。那瓶引起争执的蜜露被震得弹起来，又摔落在Thanatos银色的发丝边。  
“Zag？” Thanatos不解地抬起上半身，被Zagreus复又按了下去。王子整个人压过来，坚毅且顽强。那一瞬间死神看到了王者的威严。他漫无目的地走神，说真的，冥王Hades该来看看，他绝不会再抱怨没有合格的继承人了。

合格的冥王继承人此刻致力于做一个合格的爱人。他把自己射到Thanatos身上的东西仔细地抹开，黑皮肤上白色的精液显得格外魅惑。王子从乳头开始细细品尝，一开始不得要领，但很快就根据Thanatos的呻吟仔细调整，颇具成效。他舔到小腹的时候短暂地顿了一下，随后张开嘴吃进了死神冰冷而坚硬的阴茎。  
“噢……Zag。” Thanatos仰起脖子，长长地叹了一口气。他伸手抓住了王子的黑发，提起头来，和他双目对视。那双红色和绿色的眼眸里倒映的是死神也陌生的自己。如此淫荡，且快乐。  
王子挑衅地用牙齿轻轻咬了一下系带。Thanatos脱力地栽回到床上，任命地用双腿绕住了王子的背。  
这很痛苦……Zagreus的口交技术差不多和他的吻技一样烂。神是不会真正受伤的，Thanatos不知道这是幸运还是悲哀。他射到王子嘴里的时候，衷心地期望不会再有下一次了。

Zagreus本人对此毫无自觉，他兴奋地扑上来，和Thanatos交换了一个肮脏又黏腻的吻。  
“滚开，Zag。” 死神的拒绝在他迷离的眼神中显得不那么有力。Zagreus像狗狗那样在Thanatos身上打滚，并仔细地嗅他全身，还发出那种恶心的呜呜声。Thanatos毫不怀疑这都是跟Cerberus学的，他有幸看到过地狱三头犬怎么扑倒矮小的王子撒欢，确实一模一样。

“我很开心。Than，我很开心。” Zagreus安静下来靠在Thanatos的肩头。死神惯常地嗤笑了一声，伸手抚摸王子的黑发，也陷入了静谧。许久之后他凑过去亲吻Zagreus的额头，补完了那个被打断的晚安吻，“别让人知道。我得走了。”

王子把起身的死神扑回去，轻轻啄了两下他的唇，抱怨到：“为什么？帮我不可以让人知道，和我恋爱也不可以？” 他犹豫了一下，直视着Thanatos的眼睛，“我们是在恋爱对不对？”  
死神皱起眉头，想要否认，但最终叹气道：“当然。你在想什么？”  
Zagreus并不满意，追问：“所以有什么不能说的？老头子管你的工作，难道还能掌控你的私人生活？”  
“……不要得寸进尺。” Thanatos不抱什么希望地反驳道，“反正你是要离开冥府的。别给我留下太多烂摊子。”  
Zagreus震惊又悲伤地看着他，仿佛死神揭露了什么最残酷的事实，他缩回到死神怀里，闷闷地问：“你不能和我一起吗？我的妈妈……她应该会很和善。”  
Thanatos抚摸着他坚实的背肌，那里的皮肤光洁细腻，但并不代表无数已经愈合的伤痕不曾带来摧心的痛苦，“不。Zag。也许我应该「真正地」阻止你。凡间……不适合我们。光线太亮了。你会受不了的。”  
Zagreus忿忿不平地咕哝了两声，Thanatos无名的怒火逐渐积攒起来，他把王子推开，欢好的痕迹挥挥手就消失干净，重又穿好斗篷，握住镰刀。Zagreus有些诧异地看着他，死神的头颅藏在斗篷黑色的阴影下，一切都整洁冰冷，和来时一样，如同什么都不曾发生。

我没能在他身上留下任何东西。Zagreus想。  
Thanatos无情地最后叮嘱道：“Zag。别让任何人知道。别给我添麻烦。”  
“Nyx也不行？” Zagreus冲到他跟前，质问：“母亲不会在意着这些的，她养大了我们，有权利……”  
“不行。” 死神的镰刀干净利落地点在王子的唇间，像一个坚决又冷酷的吻。  
“呵！” 王子用一根手指把镰刀撇开，他仔细地辨别着死神的表情，最终失落地说：“那么，我想，我应该多得到一些东西。”

“Zag？” Thanatos被Zagreus撞到镜子上的时候还不曾反应过来，下一秒凶狠的吻再度袭来，Zag同时也撕开了他的骷髅腰带。  
“Zag！” Thanatos怒火万丈地举起了镰刀，即使是冥府王子，在死亡面前也并无多少毫无还手之力。他预备好了送他任性的爱人去血池里醒醒脑子。然而下一个瞬间，收割生命的残忍强大的兵器掉到了地上，Thanatos微微颤抖着捧住了Zagreus的头，成串的眼泪砸在死神凉凉的脸上，像凡人的血那么烫，烧破了死神的心。  
“Zag？” Thanatos用指尖抹掉Zagreus的眼泪，对方竭力要止住哭泣，却无能为力。王子用无理取闹来掩盖羞恼：“住嘴。你还没有说！快点！”  
“说什么？” Thanatos不解地看着他，Zagreus委屈的泪眼让他觉得自己是抢走Cerberus骨头的大恶人。他们执着又尴尬地对视了一会，死神终于恍然大悟，红晕再次缓缓地爬上他的脸颊，继而温柔又好笑地说：“是的，我爱你，Zag。需要重复吗？我爱你，很爱你。”

王子笑了两声，又哭了起来，Thanatos重复地去吻他，在接吻的间隙反复重申着爱。这爱在他开始呻吟的时候变了一点味。Zagreus重新勃起的阴茎在死神大腿上摩擦，急不可耐又充满踟蹰地望着死神的眼睛，他恳求道：“Than……”  
Thanatos抬起一条腿来架在Zagreus肩头，不耐烦地催促道：“搞快点。我该去工作了。”  
这没什么用，王子很费了一番功夫才插进去，他嗷嗷地欢快地叫着，毫无章法的凶猛冲撞让死神措手不及，他被王子整个抱起来，不可避免地用双手紧紧搂住Zagreus的肩。一切都是冰冷的，他是，镜子也是，唯有Zagreus的身体如此火热，烫得他要融化开来。  
Zagreus永不餍足，他被吸得很痛又很快活。就应该是这样，他想。我和Than就应该是这样。到哪里都一样。不可以离开。  
死亡和重生，本来就该永远在一起。

Zagreus快活地叫嚷着，Thanatos被插射过一次之后再也抱不紧他。王子把他的爱人放下来，翻过身摁在镜面上，从后面重新插进去。他的臂膀像烙铁一样死死扣住了死神的身躯，坚硬冰冷的镜面摩擦着Thanatos的乳头，他叹息着求饶：”Zag……轻一点。“  
然而王子答非所问：”你看，这是Nyx妈妈的镜子。你猜她现在知不知道呢？“ 死神屈辱地闭紧了嘴，他猛然绞紧的肠道却已经做出了回答。Zagreus咬住他的脖子，快速地冲刺，随后嘶吼着射到了Thanatos体内。

”……哈。真希望你拿刀劈碎骨者的时候也能这么勇猛，“ 死神讥讽地转过头来吻他，“就不必我翘班来帮忙了。”  
王子愤怒地用还没软掉的阴茎再次抽插了几下，死神忍住呻吟，就着这个别扭的姿势和王子接了一个绵长的吻，比最开始那个可进步太多了。  
“我爱你。别太心急，好吗？” Thanatos抚摸着Zagreus的黑发，“别太相信Sisyphus，那个推石头的壮汉可不是个老实人。要是碰到Cerberus，别心慌，它很好贿赂的，你知道狗狗爱吃什么，对吧？至于Theseus和他的公牛……”  
Zagreus吻住了死神罕见的唠叨，笑道：“别担心！我都能揍翻的。” 他那自信的笑容确实容不得谁质疑——这是冥界之王，将战无不胜。

Thanatos跟着笑了一下，最后亲了亲王子：“我真的得走了。蜜露记得用。”  
Zagreus犹豫了一下，抱住他说：“其实我也有一瓶要送给你，今天见面的时候太兴奋了，只顾着说话，忘了送——一说完你就飘走了。” 他抱怨地轻轻啃死神的鼻尖，后者轻笑道：“那我们有很多了，蜜露。”  
“不错！” Zagreus开心地补充，“你喜欢的对吧？我们可以攒起来，开宴会，羡煞奥林匹斯众神。是不是？”  
Thanatos从不流泪的眼睛有一点潮湿，他点点头，急促地回答：“不错。是的。Zag……祝你成功。少流点血，别让我不得不来帮你。”  
Zagreus照例反驳了，“我并不需要你的帮助。”  
“是的，你这癞皮狗。” 死神翻了个白眼，最后一次呢喃道：“Zag，我真爱你。”  
“汪汪！” 王子不太体面地叫着，目送着死神离开。

无知的凡人啊，你们只晓得死亡是残酷是绝望是冰冷，永远不会知道，我只想对他高喊，来吧，甜蜜的死亡！

1⃣️twi上@theqrayn 的图，超可爱！！https://twitter.com/theqrayn/status/1345462447403130882?s=20


End file.
